While We Were Apart
by adventure-timer225
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for a long time, but have been separated a lot. But they still kept it together, with something more after drastic measures. Kind of cliché plotline, but I tried to make it original. Please read and review! c:


While We Were Apart

Oh God.

OhGodohGodohGodohGodohGodohGod.

Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!

I couldn't stop myself from pacing back and forth across my living room. The anticipation, the worry, was getting to me. I had my cell phone clutched in one hand, and the other was buried in my hair. Waiting for Jasper or Alice, or anyone, to call could have me bouncing on my heels or possibly crying on the floor. He could either come back home fine, or in a coffin with the American flag draped over.

Edward and I have been inseparable friends since we me in the second grade. I was the new girl in the little school in Forks, and he was the only brave kid that actually spoke to me.

_*In 2__nd__ grade (7 years old)*_

"_Hey."_

_I looked up from tracing patterns on the carpet to see a boy staring at me. "Hi," I said quietly._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Bella," I told him timidly. Why was he so interested?_

_The boy sat on the floor next to me. "I'm Edward. Are you the new kid?"_

"_Yeah." I was never good at talking to new people. That's why I never had close friends. _

_Edward sat next to me, thinking. "Wanna play a game?"_

_I looked at him curiously. "Like what?"_

_He thought again and finally said, "I don't know. We can make up a game."_

_Edward had a similar imagination to mine, because we came up with four different games and ten minutes._

That was basically how it started, the inseparable friendship. Since then, he stayed at my side until the fifth grade. When we were both in fifth grade, his family had to move to Chicago since his mom married a doctor that was transferred there. Esme was a really nice woman. Every time I came over to their house she let us help in the kitchen or took us shopping. It was the best having the mother figure around, since mine lived in Arizona.

Edward and I still called each other, very frequently I might add. More like once or twice a day for half an hour. We talked about school, Chicago, and any other random thing we could think of. I went to the city twice, but couldn't afford any more according to my father. His family, however, came back to Forks almost every year to use their giant house and to spend time with me. When his whole family came back to Forks for vacations, I gave him the same greeting every time.

_*11 years old*_

_I waited at the window next to my front door for the familiar silver car to stop on my driveway. After almost a year of talking over the phone, I could finally see my best friend. Jess and Lauren started being a group of brats that liked to make fun of my "long-distance boyfriend", even though no one even tried to ask them out. I'm only in sixth grade and there is already drama! What happened to my childhood? I told Edward about the divas and we had a whole rant about them and the girls at his school in Chicago. One of the funniest conversations we had._

_I heard a car pull up. I was so lost in my memories that I wasn't looking out the window anymore, but instead I burst through the door in search of the face I have wanted to see most. _

_And there he was. The excited green eyes and mess of bronze hair, and I ran full speed toward him and squealed like the ecstatic girl I was. Before I thought, I ran into him and wrapped my legs around his waist. The force of my hug must have been a lot, because it brought us both to the ground. Edward burst into laughter under my hold and I laughed with him._

"_Gee, Bella, I didn't know you missed me that much," he said lightheartedly._

_I got off of him and helped him up. "Do you know what you're saying to the girl that called everyday? I thought we were best friends, Eddie boy," I pouted innocently. I knew he hated that nickname._

_He scowled playfully before replacing it with a mischievous grin. I knew that look. "We are 'best friends', Belly-boo," he said before patting my head and mocking my pout. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Belly-boo made me sound like a four year old princess. And that look… the nerve of some people._

_Two taller figures exited the silver car and one of them I immediately recognized. "Hi, Esme!" I said as I skipped to hug her. She hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. Her hugs always felt so warm, like home._

"_Nice to see you again, dear," she said as she pulled away. I looked up to see a tall, lean man standing next to her. His blonde hair shone in the rare Forks sunlight and his blue eyes were kind and welcoming. "Wow, Esme. You can really pick 'em." He burst into chuckles. Objective complete, great first impression, Bella._

_Esme giggled, "I sure can, sweetheart. Bella, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I waved cheerfully to Carlisle right when Edward called me. As soon as I heard it, my excitement built up again._

"_It's nice to meet you, Carlisle!" I almost yelled as I skipped towards Edward, who was at the other side of the car. I saw two heads of blonde hair similar to Carlisle's and slowed to a walk. As soon as I turned the corner to meet Edward, I saw two older teens that looked almost exactly the same. These must be the twins. I waved timidly, but smiled brightly. They waved back simultaneously, sort of shocked by my sudden presence. _

_Edward magically appeared next to me. "That's Rosalie and Jasper, the twins," he whispered to me._

"_I see that," I whispered back._

_The girl, Rosalie, held her hand out. "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie. And this is Jasper." I slightly shook the hand she held out and waved to the quiet boy next to her. She had on jean shorts and a too showy blouse, but seemed nice and arrogant nonetheless. The boy, Jasper, raised a hand and put it down, like a little wave. He seemed very conservative, sort like me. Surprisingly, the shyest and the most popular became the craziest friends._

The more I hung out with the twins, the more I learned. Jasper had been through really tough situations, being bullied at school since he was 9, and Rosalie was always better at everything than him. She may have been spoiled and conceited at times, but she always protected her brother. They were only a couple years older than Edward and I, and were not at all bothered at being seen with middle-school "children".

Edward told me everything about Carlisle over the phone, and sometimes I gossiped with Rosalie and joked with Jasper. And yes, every time I saw Edward I attack-hugged him the same way. It was hilarious. Jessica and Lauren made fun of me for having a "long- distance relationship" and having no one else, but I didn't really care anymore.

Middle school went by quickly, and Edward and I have been busy with school and home to call as often as we did before. You could we were drifting, and I would prove you wrong and right. I made other best friends, Alice and her brother Emmett, and Edward had his super popular clique I should say. Alice and I were sort of the oddball best friends. We never really fit in but only needed each other to survive the premature drama. Emmett was a junior in high school, so gave us a few pointers every now and then. Not the best role model. Edward, however, dated, went out, had dozens of friends, he was at the top of his game. So we were drifting apart. But once he realized, he visited every summer and every winter break. We hung out more and more over the years.

And then I got a call that made my life less chaotic.

_*14 years old*_

_I bit into my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and plopped onto the couch. Just then, the phone rang. I groaned, I had to do so many things to get done, but I shot up and grabbed the home phone anyway. _

"_Hello?" I groaned into the phone. I was so tired, I had to finish my science fair project, persuasive essay, and history poster in 2 weeks, plus the stupid math homework everyday. Ugh. _

_The familiar chuckle sounded from the other line. "Hey, Bella. Miss me?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy, I have good news that you will probably love." I swear Edward knew me like the back of his hand._

"_What is it?" I asked, more cheerful now._

"_Well, Carlisle needed to get transferred to a hospital that needed more doctors. He could choose which hospital was most convenient to him. Either L.A, Las Vegas, Seattle, or Salt Lake City." He paused to let me respond, I couldn't. _

_When I collected my excitement, I finally spoke. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Seattle?! Pick Seattle! Seattle, Seattle, Seattle!" I did a happy dance and ran around the house. For the love of all that's grand! Pick Seattle!_

_His musical laugh rang through the phone. "Don't worry! Rose, Jazz and I already begged at his feet to choose Seattle. You know we all missed you."_

_I let out a squeal of excitement. "Yay! You can meet Alice and Emmett and you can go to high school with me! And of course you missed me, I missed you guys too!"_

"_Please, Bella, you are going to burst my eardrums with your fan-girl screaming." I could picture him trying to be serious, but that crooked grin peeking out from his mouth. _

"_Hey, I am not a fan-girl. I have never fantasized about boy bands. But maybe Ryan Gosling," I sighed. "Hmm, Ryan Gosling…"_

_He made a sound of disgust. "Ew, okay. I don't need to hear about your weird dream boy fantasies. I just wanted you to know that we're moving to Seattle in a couple of months, so we'll be two hours away from Forks. I promise I will go to Forks High with you."_

"_Super-mega pinky promise?" I was a bit childish still. I admit it._

_He sighed. "I super- mega pinky promise that I will see you in high school. Look Bella, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, alright?" I could hear snickers in the background and other voices talking._

_He sounded hurried, and I couldn't help but feel rejected and a little sad. "Yeah, okay. And happy early Birthday." I tried to sound cheerful, but I just couldn't anymore._

"_Thanks. Bye, Belly-boo."_

_The line went dead. "Bye, Eddie boy."_

_Somehow I ended up less excited than I was before._

That call was the dim light in my dark day. And once he arrived in the airport, I hug-attacked him, again. One of the best parts of his visits. He didn't fall, or even stumble. He was taller and stronger, and I gotta say better-looking. All I got was a bigger chest and menstrual cramps. That's puberty for you.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I went in a group on our first day of high school. And I would say, it isn't as bad as the media perceived. Sure, people talked about the new kids Bella and Alice were hanging out with, but that was pretty much it. Edward was in most of my classes, thankfully. So we went to each other's houses for homework or just to be lazy. Everything went fine. Until the Dynamic Duo got involved. They brought out the worst and vulnerable side in me. Edward was always there when I needed him most, but they also brought up something I have been suppressing.

_*17 years old*_

_The gang and I ate lunch at our regular table that we used for two years of school, when I heard the simultaneous clicking of high heels._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Forks' long-lasting couple. How long has it been? 9 years?" _

_Jessica's annoying voice, well, annoyed me. I turned around on my chair and smiled innocently at her. "At least I can get a boyfriend. Or friends for that matter. Just go back to your boy toys and posers." And with that, I got up and left. I couldn't handle stupid Jessica and her "friends". They were phony and fake. They were only her friends to be an actual part of a group, and frankly to have a great reputation._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, and immediately knew who it was. I spun around suddenly and grabbed Edward's waist close to me. He rested his head on mine and his hands on my back. "That was really cool what you did back there, Bella," he told me after a moment._

_I chuckled. "Thanks… I think."_

_He sighed. "Bella, you know you're my best friend, right?" I nodded. "And I'd never hurt you." I nodded again. "I would understand if you hate me right now when I tell you."_

_I looked up to him, confused. "Tell me what? You aren't leaving me again, are you?" I couldn't help but ask._

"_No, of course not. I just… I just don't know, Bella. I want to be your best friend, but I just… really like you. And I never wanted to freak you out, but I just had to say it." He paused. "I never wanted to tell you because I knew you would get distant, and we have been friends ever since you moved here and I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry it's sudden, but I couldn't help myself anymore." I let my arms fall to my sides. He ran his hands through his hair, a clear sign of stress._

_I was silent for a while "I… I just need time." _

And time I did take. It took me two weeks to actually process everything in my mind. Edward liked me. He_ really_ liked me. Was that why he was my friend? Since the beginning, was it only to be with me and not my friend? I was sure that wasn't the point of our friendship, because he would have acted differently. Right?

For those months of thinking and processing, he surrounded himself with girlfriends and school. He sort of isolated himself from me. I told him I didn't want to take it too far, but in reality, I didn't know. I was so confused about my feelings, about the whole situation now. But I couldn't be away from Edward, not anymore. Relief rippled through me when he said he couldn't stay away, and for the same reasons. I sort of felt uncomfortable at the hidden meaning in his words, but he assured me that he wouldn't try anything. Edward super-mega pinky promised me. He even got a girlfriend, and no one would ever guess it was the fakest and most plastic girl in high school.

Tanya Denali. This girl wore two pounds of make-up on her face, and wore the most revealing outfits I had never wanted to see. Honestly, I didn't know what Edward saw in her. Sure, she was pretty, only because she got her first plastic surgery when she was twelve. He told me because of her personality, every time he left the room she singled me out just to pick on my insecure self. Why me? What was so wrong with me that she only gossiped about me?

Alice told me she was jealous, and Jasper agreed when she told him. Of course Jasper agreed, he agreed to anything Alice had said ever since they started dating freshman year. Even Emmett and Rosalie hit it off when they left for college. I've dated a couple of guys too, but they were both jerks. Edward and I weren't as close as we were before, when things were easier, when things weren't filled with stupid high school drama. So much drama, for the youngest generation. I still called him, pretty much when I needed him most. I made some pretty bad decisions in my life, and he helped me get over my problems. And he called me for his biggest decisions. The one that had me panicking right now.

_*18 years old*_

_I was at Alice's house, sleeping over for a whole day of shopping tomorrow. Great. I heard the familiar ring tone of my cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket swiftly and answered. "Hello- hello," I sang into the phone._

"_Hey, Bella." He seemed to be delaying something._

"_Cut the crap, Eddie boy. Just spit it out and tell me." It was more irritated than I intended, but he would probably pass it off as a joke. _

_He sighed heavily. "Fine. I sort of entered into the Marine Boot Camp." He rushed into the words, but I heard them loud and clear._

"_You what?!" I stood up abruptly, almost getting lightheaded from the loss of blood flow in my head. I steadied myself and he spoke again._

_He was worried about my reaction, I could tell. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it would be important."_

_Anger, misery, and frustration washed over me. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Hell yeah, it's important! You're threatening your life and you didn't think your best friend for 10 years wouldn't think it's important?"_

"_I just thought because you almost never talk to me anymore, you wouldn't need to know. I'm sorry, Bella, alright?" His voice was pained, and I couldn't stay mad at him anymore._

_I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I picked up. "Why tell me now?"_

_He took a soothing breath. "I'm leaving after graduation."_

_My heart cracked a little. Graduation was in a week. "What about Tanya?"_

_He laughed humorlessly. "I broke up with her after I caught her making out with Mike Newton. The day after I told her I was leaving. Apparently it's happened every time we fought, and we fought a lot."_

_I tried to feel sorry, but I was too filled with joy and smugness to care. "So what, you'll be seeing Jasper on the field?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood._

_It worked. "There's what I've been waiting for. Sarcastic little Belly-boo. And I guess I might, even if he's in a different division." Jasper joined after he graduated as well, except he joined the Army and had left Alice in tears. It was the first time I actually saw them apart for a long period of time._

"_Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't want the conversation to end, the only person that could make me feel better was the one leaving me again._

"_Actually, no. Do you understand the math homework?"_

And that's how I got here. Being spazzy and jittery for two weeks, waiting for a call that told me Edward was going to be fine. Somehow, a bomb went off near where they set up camp while on deployment, and they were supposed to pack up and leave that day. He couldn't tell me exactly where he was, but I got the picture. Some were killed, some lived, and some went missing. Edward was one of the missing. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- my best friend for almost my whole life, my protector when I was picked on in elementary and high school, my support when I was brought down- could be dead at this very moment and I couldn't do anything about it, which broke my heart even more.

The phone rang once, and I panicked to the point where I dropped the small device to the floor. Three rings later, I answered. I have never been more desperate, down, and distressed in my life. How am I going to do this? Life with the one person I depended on, when it just started? And I realized… I couldn't. If Edward was gone, so was I. He was my guide; he helped me figure myself out just by being there. And if he left me, I was close to nothing. I'd be a mess and not know what to do. I had Alice and Rose, and they would help me move on. But I was so dependent on other people, it would ruin me to even lose one.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone. My voice was so shaky, I didn't know if they understood me.

"He's fine," was all I heard from the shrill voice, and I broke down. The voice continued. "He'll be on a plane then boat here in a few days max. He's not too banged up, just a few burns here and there." She stayed on the line until I calmed down, sending me comforting words along the way.

"Thanks, Alice. I just needed to get it out."

"No problem. You had a lot of stress and pressure on your shoulder for the past couple weeks. I'm happy to help." She paused, whispering to someone next to her "We'll meet him at the base when we get the call."

"Okay, Alice. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, sweetie. Bye." I hung up the phone and had a better sleep than I had in weeks.

The next two days went by quickly, because before I knew it I got the call.

"He'll be here in a few hours! Get in your car and drive, woman!" I laughed and cried as I sped through the door, into my car, and on the road. It took about three hours to get to the base, including traffic jams and an unlucky gas stop, but I finally made it. With a quick flick of my wrist, I shown my military I.D. and greeted the guard. I have been here more often than the others and I could name the guards and hang out with all of Edward's military friends. I met Alice, Emmett and Rose in the parking area and we ran to the pier area. Two years I haven't seen Edward with my own eyes. And its finally going to happen.

I waited at the pier, pacing back and forth. I waited, and waited and waited. I heard a honk, and my head shot up. A little boat coming in had a tiny figure at the top waving frantically over its head. It didn't take me long to realize who it was. There were still people coming in from the other side of the docks, so the deck was almost crowded.

I was separated from Alice and Emmett from all the pacing, so I couldn't tell if they saw him yet. I was going to call, and I patted my pockets only to find that I left my cell phone in the car. I tip-toed to try and see over the heads of people, but they were mostly guys so I didn't see anything above my head. I did see the boat though, and saw no one at the top. He was probably helping on the boat, or was already off. I jogged over to see better, almost bumping into every person that were leaving the area. I started humming to myself in anticipation and bouncing on my heels. Where could he have gone? I just got here! I just saw him! There were blue hats and blue suits everywhere. I just needed to see the familiar eyes, or hair, or something!

The boat was right in front of me now, when I heard my name being called. I spun around to see what I needed to see, next to the others that I abandoned when searching. Without thinking, I broke into a sprint and almost pushing my way through the dwindling crowd. I felt the happy tears threatening to come out and the smile widening after every step I took. Time for a welcome home hug. Once I was close enough, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms found their way tightly around his neck as I pulled him close. As soon as I felt the warmth and comfort from his body I relaxed. He stepped backward from the force of my hug and I began to laugh. It was much like the first time I attack-hugged him. The memories ran through my mind in replay and I held him tighter.

Before I knew it, my hands were on the side of his face as I lifted my head from his shoulder. I swept my thumbs over his cheeks, and my lips crashed to his. He froze, and then eased into my sudden kiss. And that was when I had my life sorted out, and everything was in place.

_**A/N:**__ Hola! This idea has been dwelling on my mind for a while, so here it is! It kind of has minimal detail, but I didn't want to start another multi chapter story just yet. I might extend it a little, teeny bit, but hope you liked. Please review! It helps me!_

_Beep. :D_


End file.
